La relidad es mejor que los sueños
by sakuramar21
Summary: Slash Las cosas estaban cada vez mas insoportables para Britt gracias a ciertos sueños con cierto asisntente


Hola a todos esto es slash es decir relación chicoxchico contiene sexo explicito? Asi que si no te gusta por favor no leas pero si si te gusta espero sea de tu grado ^_^

Ningun personaje me pertenece todos son de sus respectivos dueños. Sin animo de lucro.

Dedicada a mi mas querida amiga que tiene estos hermosos gustos como su servidora Anne Bonnie en el face y chickasempai en el live espero sea de tu agrado y del agrado de quien lo lea

Primer pseudo intento de lemmon

Es un Britt/Kato

Cada que despertaba era lo mismo, sudado, jadeando y con una erección de los mil demonios, eso le pasaba por tener _esa clase de sueños_, al menos si fuera con otra persona, pero no, tenia que ser con _el_, no que le desagradara soñar con un hombre, total no era la primera vez que le pasaba, además, era un hombre experimentado _de mundo_; dejando de lado sus quejas, que nada iba a solucionar, decidió poner manos a la obra y resolver su asunto que ya le empezaba a doler.

Las imágenes de su sueños empezaron a invadir su mente, mientras el ritmo de sus manos aumentaba, recordaba que estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero como siempre se despertaba y eso era lo que le frustraba en realidad, que ni ensueños podía hacerlo suyo, lo único que consiguió fue volver a excitarse, si seguía a si no iba a salir de la cama, así que trato de hacerlo de manera mecánica intentando no pensar nada, fallando en el estrepitosamente ya que tuvo que morder las sabanas para no gritar el nombre de Kato.

Al finalizar el orgasmo y tranquilizándose un poco, se volteo a su mesita para agarrar su café con la clásica hoja en ella, la contemplo con deleite y la agarro como si de un objeto sagrado se tratase, se pateo mentalmente, que lo que tenia era lujuria, no un absurdo enamoramiento, se decía, tratando de autoconvencerse.

Salió de la cama y tomo un baño, ya vestido y listo, se dirigió al único lugar donde sabia estaría Kato, en la cochera.

Al llegar solo escucho la música a todo volumen, pero no veía a su asistente por ningún lado, llego al equipo de sonido y bajo el volumen del mismo, grito pero nadie le contesto, se acerco al lugar de las bellezas negras, , la respiración se le detuvo al ver la imagen que le regalaba su asistente, saliendo de bajo de uno de los carros, con sus movimientos felinamente seductores, sin camisa, dejando expuesto sus hombros, la amplia espalda, su mirada descendiendo un poco mas, llegando hasta los bien formados glúteos, tuvo que morderse un labio para no gemir ante tal escena, no puedo contenerse cuando al fin lo vio de frente sudado y sonrojado, le estaba dando la imagen de sus sueños, no podía mas, esas imágenes mas las imágenes de su recién sueño acabaron con su racionalidad y ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento sus pies se movieron, haciendo que estuviera aun palmo de Kato, no es como si le importara, solo quería besar a Kato y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Los labios de Kato eran mil veces mejores que los de sus sueños, como es que no lo había intentado antes, de lo que se estaba perdiendo, sintió que Kato se removía, así que le agarro las manos y lo empujo, no sabia de donde había salido la fuerza para retener a Kato, que era mucho mas fuerte y ágil que el, siguió besándolo mientras una de sus rodillas se acomodaba entre las piernas de Kato, para empezar la fricción con el miembro de este, la sorpresa hizo que Kato soltara un gemido, que aprovecho Britt para meter lengua y hacer el beso mas pasional, al sentir que Kato ya no ponía resistencia y se estaba rindiendo a sus besos, le soltó las manos, para dirigirlas a lugares mucho mas interesantes, una mano se coloco en el pecho de Kato que empezó a masajear lo que tuviera al alcance y la otra fue hacia sus pantalones y los de Kato para desabrocharlos y bajarles los calzoncillos después agarro un glúteo haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran mucho mas unidos, el contacto de los miembros hizo que ambos gimieran, se restregaran sin control y besaran mas desenfrenadamente, dejo de besar los labios de Kato y empezó a degustar el cuello, tal vez seria la única ocasión que tendría con Kato y tenia que aprovecharla, quería tocar todo, no dejar ningún rincón sin explorar, sin darle tregua a Kato que sus gemidos ahora eran mas fuertes, empezó a descender sus labios por el pecho, pasando por las tetillas alas que degusto hasta dejarlas rojas, pasando por el ombligo, hasta llegar al pene que se erguía orgulloso delante, sin dudarlo comenzó a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara, para después metérselo a la boca, empezó a succionar, dar pequeñas mordidas, sintió unas manos en su cabello que lo agarraron con fuerza, abrió los ojos para ver a Kato quien gemia descontroladamente, eso hizo que Britt se exitara mas, saco el pene de Kato de su boca y lo agarro con su mano, y la otra mano empezó a untarla con su saliva para llevarla a la entrada de Kato, al sentir la intromisión de un dedo Kato se detuvo y la lucidez llego a su cerebro, quizo a partas a Britt de el pero lo tenia fuertemente agarrado de las caderas, sintió otro dedo, Kato solto un grito, Britt solo aumneto el ritmo de la masturbación, Kato estaba dividido entre el placer y el dolor, cuando sintió que Britt le agarraba una pierna y la subía a su cintura, lo que siguió fue un dolor espeluznante, no tenia con que comparar ese dolor, se removió intentando liberarse de Britt, y las lagrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro

-por favor- dijo Kato con voz ahogada- por favor detente me duele -empezando removerse

-shh- le intentaba tranquilizar Britt mientras le acariciaba el cabello

- el que se esta moviendo eres tu, y si intento sacarlo te lastimare mas, así que por favor, deja de moverte-

"como se le ocurria pedirle semejante barbaridad", pensaba Kato, "es que no se daba cuenta que lo estaba partiendo en dos, cuando logra liberarse se las pagaría y así entendería su dolor", suspiro fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarse y dejo de moverse, el dolor disminuyo un poco, cuando escucho la vos de Britt

-ahora intentare salir- que- fue lo que dijo mas bien grito Kato

-no no no ya me estoy acostumbrando al dolor si lo sacas me va a doler mas espera- Britt no podía aguantarse si seguía dentro de Kato, le estaba costando horrores no poder empezar a embestir, se lo hiba hacer saber a Kato, cuando sintió el movimiento de caderas de este.

-que estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas hacieeeeeeeeeendo noooooooo teeeeeeeee muuuueeeevaaaaaaaaassss- decía gemia Britt- poooorrrrrrrrr favoooooooooorrrrr queeeeee vasssss hacerrrrrrrr que e eeeeeee meeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- no aguanto mas y empezó a embestir a Kato olvidándose completamente si a este le dolia o no su cordura ya se había ido para no regresar, sus embestidas empezaron a ser mas fuerte y rapidas cuando escucho la voz de Kato

- mas, mas mas niiiii se teeeeee ahhhh ocurraaaaaaaahh maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas- parece que había encontrado el punto de placer de Kato.

Las embestidas siguieron freneticas y los gemidos eran mucho mas fuertes casi gritos, hasta alcanzaron el nirvana juntos, Britt dentro de Kato y Kato entre los dos, ambos soltando el nombre del otro dentro de su momento de placer.

-KATOOOOOOOO

-BRIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT

Al terminar y pasar el placer post orgásmico, Britt salió del interior de Kato tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible y Kato se dejo resbalar hacia el suelo para poder recuperar fuerzas, solo que en el intento se quedo dormido, Britt al ver esto decidió cargar a Kato hacia el sofá cama que estaba en la cochera, fue a buscar unas mantas con las que cubrió a Kato, el cansancio le estaba ganando así que decidió acostarse un rato para recuperar fuerza, mientras eso pasaba se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y en lo estuendo que fue lastima que la su vida fuera hacer demasiado corta por que estaba seguro de que Kato lo iba a matar nada mas despertara, aun con ese pensamiento fatalista, se arrimo a Kato lo abrazo y se quedo dormido. Cuando despertara se preocuparía por su vida por lo pronto disfrutaría el tiempo con su Kato.

Espero sus comentarios ^_^


End file.
